


Nobody

by fadedlullaby



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullaby/pseuds/fadedlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is forced to come back from the army and Mickey is forced to confront unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this kinda sucks but I tried. this is kinda my prediction on season 4 idk i mean i wouldnt want for this to happen but it only makes sense that it would.

He wasnt expecting him to come back so early. “4 years…. minimum” is what Ian told him so when he returned only 7 months into it he was completely shocked. Not only by the return but by the guy that Ian held so closely to his side. 

Ian got sent back after Lip being told that he was enrolled in the army so he couldnt get into MIT. Lip immediately sent to go find Ian and they called him back. 

The house warming party was all but, well, warming. Ian and his new “boyfriend” (Mickey recoiled at the sound of it) were welcomed by all. Except of course the guy that Ian had been sleeping with for the past 3 years. 

Mickey got up and walked over to him and tried to be as polite as a Milkovich could be. 

"So who’s your new little fuck buddy fire crotch?" Mickey spat eye-ing the 5’11 blonde haired blue eyed boy. 

"Not fuck buddy Mickey. My boyfriend." he enunciated the last word, "And his name is Nick". 

"Nick huh? So um how’s he fucking you huh? Fire crotch here was always after my ass begging for more. He do the same to you?" 

"What the FUCK Mickey?" Ian screamed. 

"I mean cmon Gallagher," Mickey said getting closer to Ian’s ear, "You know you loved pounding into me.." he low-key whispered but just loud enough so Nate or whatever the fuck his name is could hear. 

"I think I should leave you guys alone. You obviously have some shit to sort out. Call me back when youre done putting out the trash Ian." Nick replied staring at Mickey. 

"The fuck did you just call me you fucking fag?" Mickey bounced back. 

"Mickey. Stop." Ian said grabbing Mickeys bicep. 

Mickey looked back at him all ready panting from, well, how really fucking pissed he was. Nick finally walked away into the kitchen while Ian and Mickey when outside in to the mini van. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Mickey? You cant have the fucking /decency/ to leave me and my boyfriend the FUCK alone? YOU COULDVE FUCKING STOPPED ME BEFORE YOU LEFT BUT YOU KEPT YOUR SORRY ASS SHUT SO DONT FUCKING COME UP INTO MY HOUSE COMPLAINING BECAUSE I MOVED ON!" Ian screamed. 

Mickey stayed quiet just staring into Ian’s eyes. Fighting back the tears because Milkovich men dont fucking cry. They never fucking cry. At least not in front of people. 

"Do..", Mickey started "Do you know how fucking hard it was for me you piece of shit? I thought you were gonna leave me and fucking die out there! It’s the fucking army and in the fucking army people die! I cant…. I….." thats it he lost it, "I cant imagine losing you you fucking dick."

The van fell quiet. Ian just looked at Mickey who had now turned around and was staring at the roof of the van trying to stop those tears from falling. Mickey couldnt take it. Ian looked down and put his head in his hands. He wasnt only confused but frustrated. 

"You fucking suck." Mickey said. And a moment later he attached himself to Ian, grabbing his face and kissing him. It was needy. Teeth crashing into eachother and Mickey sucking Ian’s bottom lip because he /needed/ Ian. He needed to feel him again. It wasnt until Ian opened his mouth to let Mickey’s tongue slide in that Mickey knew that Ian needed him too. 

Ian’s tongue slid into Mickey’s mouth tasting the inside of his cheek, nicotene and rum, taking everything in. Mickey grabbed at the back of Ian’s neck to deepen it more. He needed this. The closeness. The touching of Ian’s hands on his torso. 

It wasnt enough though. Mickey broke the kiss. 

"Off…. I need your shirt off.." he said between each breath. 

Ian pulled off his shirt in a matter of seconds. Mickey re-attached their lips and let his hands roam Ian’s body. A moan escaped from Ian’s throat. Yes. That’s what Mickeys been waiting to hear. He kissed along his jawline and down his chest. Ian had buffed up in the army thats for damn sure. Mickey kissed all the way down until he reached Ian’s belt which he quickly out himself to undo. 

"W..w..wait," Ian said almost unable. 

"What now? Fuck you know I never do this shit Gallagher." Mickey complained. 

"W-we cant do this." Ian sat up. 

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me," Ian replied to Mickeys comment, "I have a boyfriend. I finally got over you and you think its okay for you to come back and kiss me and think I’ll come back and be your little bitch again because im fucking not. Nick isnt afraid to kiss me in public. Nick isnt afraid to hold my hand," Ian pauses making sure he’s making eye contact with Mickey for the last note,"and Nick sure isnt afraid to admit je fucking loves me. So you know what? Fuck you Mickey Milkovich because you lost your fucking chance and I wasnt about to wait for your ass." 

He looked into Mickeys eyes which were all hurt and confusion. Ian quickly put his shirt back on, got out of the van, walked back into his house, and joined his boyfriend again. 

Now is when Mickey finally realizes it. Ian’s gone. He isnt gonna be there for him anymore. He isnt gonna fuck him anymore. He isnt gonna go steal shit with him anymore. No. Ian has Nick. And who does Mickey have? Nobody.


End file.
